<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un Béguin by disneyswiftie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086560">Un Béguin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie'>disneyswiftie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyrus Oneshots [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial of Feelings, Gay Disaster Cyrus Goodman, Gay Disaster T. J. Kippen, M/M, Oblivious T. J. Kippen, Realization, T. J. Kippen &amp; Amber Are Siblings, T. J. Kippen Has a Crush, Wingwoman Amber (Andi Mack)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens to TJ, and he has no idea what is is or what it means. So he asks his sister for advice, and the answer flips his world upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyrus Oneshots [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sort of indifferent to the kippen siblings headcanon, and therefore never put it in my stories. But I felt like it would fit well in this one, so it's here. Amber is TJ's sister in this.</p><p>P.S. if a sentence is in italics, with no single or double quotation marks, it's a thought from TJ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started when TJ found himself at the park and saw a smaller boy on the swings.</p><p>He walked closer to the boy and recognized who it was. Buffy's friend. The one who he helped get a chocolate chocolate chip muffin at school. The boy was singing a simple song. TJ thought it was cute. In a small, helpless child way, of course. It would be ridiculous to suggest otherwise. Right?</p><p>"Legs go up, legs go down. That's how we make the swing go round," the small brunette sang quietly. "Drag your feet, you go slow. The more you drag, the less you go. Legs go up-"</p><p>"Nice song," TJ finally spoke.</p><p>The boy abruptly stopped himself from swinging and turned around to face TJ. He looked slightly scared.</p><p>"What do you sing when you're on the slide?" TJ asked.</p><p>"We go down, we say yay. We don't climb up, that's the wrong way," he nervously sang.</p><p>"Huh," TJ stated. "Did not expect you'd have a song for that. Chocolate chocolate chip muffin, right?"</p><p>"Scary basketball guy," he pointed at TJ.</p><p>TJ was slightly offended in a disappointed way. "Actually, TJ."</p><p>"I know. Cyrus," he smiled, and pointed at himself.</p><p>TJ walked over to the swing next to him and said, "So... do you hang out here a lot?"</p><p>"Only when I'm feeling bad about myself. So, fairly often."</p><p>"Hm. Does it help?"</p><p>"It helps me," Cyrus told him. "Go on, you look like you need it."</p><p>Reluctantly, TJ went around and sat on the swing. They both started swinging. TJ pushed himself up higher and soon was swinging way above the other boy. "Wow, this does kind of make me feel better."</p><p>"What do you need to feel better about? You're the captain of the basketball team!" Cyrus remarked.</p><p>"You don't know me. I got stuff."</p><p>"Betcha I got more stuff."</p><p>"Yeah?" TJ replied. "Betcha I can swing higher!" He started to pump his legs more and swing even higher than before.</p><p>"I'm afraid to swing high," Cyrus admitted. "That's part of my stuff."</p><p>"Whoo! I don't know why I ever stopped swinging. Come on, get up here!"</p><p>"This is as up as I go."</p><p>"Whoo!" TJ said, and then laughed lightly. He jumped off the swing and ran behind Cyrus' swing, pushing him higher.</p><p>"Ah. Ahh!" Cyrus exclaimed. "Ahhh!"</p><p>"Underdog!" TJ shouted before he ran under the swing.</p><p>"AHHHH!" Cyrus screamed. "Woah. That was exhilarating!"</p><p>"You want another one?"</p><p>"No, thank you!"</p><p>TJ did a fake pout and playfully said, "Hm. Too bad!"</p><p>"Uhhh," Cyrus spoke nervously. Then TJ gave him another push on the swing and he exclaimed, "Ah!"</p><p>Cyrus screamed again as TJ gave him another underdog.</p><p>Buffy heard this as she saw Cyrus from a distance. "Cyrus, you okay?!" she called out, and started to run towards them.</p><p>When TJ noticed Buffy there, he stopped pushing Cyrus and said to him, "I- I gotta go." He pointed backwards. He was worried Buffy would interrogate him further about his struggles with math, as she was tutoring him earlier.</p><p>"No, TJ!" Cyrus stood up to stop him. "You don't have to. Buffy, she's really coo-"</p><p>"Yeah, no," TJ cut him off, glancing over at Buffy. Then he looked at Cyrus again and smiled slightly, continuing, "But, thanks for reminding me about swinging. That helped."</p><p>Cyrus smiled a bit. As Buffy got closer, TJ added, "I'm out," and went to quickly grab his bag.</p><p>"Hold up a sec!" Buffy called out to him, and he turned around, exasperated.</p><p>"Did you get my text?" Buffy asked him.</p><p>TJ irritatedly pulled out his phone and looked at it for a brief moment. Then he put it back in his pocket and stressed, "Yeah."</p><p>Buffy turned to Cyrus and asked gently, "Cyrus, can you give us the playground?"</p><p>"Yeah. Um, you know where to find me," Cyrus replied. Then he turned to TJ and added, "And, so do you."</p><p>TJ gave him a small smile before Cyrus walked off. He had this weird feeling in his stomach for a moment. He was briefly confused, but then brushed it off as nothing. His stomach was probably just grumbling from hunger.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>About a week later, he found out he was still failing math and was benched from that day's basketball game. He was extremely frustrated, to say the least. He watched, annoyed, as Buffy led the team during the game. Instead of him.</p><p>She looked back at him with a smug look on her face. He had had enough. He walked out of the gym and went to the vending machine. Little did he know that Cyrus had followed him.</p><p>Suddenly he heard Cyrus speak from behind him, "Eating your feelings? I do that."</p><p>TJ grabbed the snack bag that came out of the machine. They walked over to the table and sat down across from each other.</p><p>TJ sighed and asked, "Think they'll win without me?"</p><p>"I don't even know who they're playing," Cyrus said.</p><p>"The Raptors," TJ answered, looking over at the door. "I should be in that game!"</p><p>"Why aren't you?"</p><p>"Because. I'm failing math," TJ told him. "They won't let me play basketball, because I can't do some stupid equations. I- how are those things even related?"</p><p>"Maybe you should get a different tutor," Cyrus suggested.</p><p>"What I need is a different brain."</p><p>"What's wrong with yours?"</p><p>"It...doesn't work. There's a malfunction," TJ began. Then he admitted, "I might have this...math dyslexia."</p><p>"Dyscalculia," Cyrus stated, nodding.</p><p>"Buffy's the one who figured it out. She's been bugging me to talk to Coleman. Constantly on my back about it."</p><p>"It's pretty common," Cyrus informed him. "Not worth replacing your brain."</p><p>"Dude. It's a-" TJ stopped and looked behind himself as he heard some people come out of the gym.</p><p>After they walked off, he leaned in towards Cyrus and continued quietly, "Learning disability. I don't want to go around announcing it!"</p><p>"Dude. That's an," Cyrus started, then whispered, "overused buzzword."</p><p>"There is <em>nothing</em> wrong with you," Cyrus told him, looking right into his eyes. "And your teacher can't fail you for having it."</p><p>"Coleman can't fail me," TJ said in realization.</p><p>"You could be playing basketball. Right now."</p><p>"And, Buffy's been right all along." TJ was annoyed. "At least I'll mean it this time when I tell her she's right."</p><p>Then TJ added, "That really is her favourite thing to hear."</p><p>Cyrus looked down in regret. "I shouldn't have told you about that. She'd <em>kill</em> me if she ever found out."</p><p>"Eh, don't worry. She won't find out," TJ assured him, smiling. "And, she may have been right. But, you're the one who really helped me."</p><p>Cyrus smiled a little at him. This made TJ's stomach have that same weird feeling, but he brushed it off once again.</p><p>"Cheese puff?" TJ offered, holding up the chip bag.</p><p>Cyrus shrugged and said, "Sure."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When TJ got home that day, he was sitting on his bed, thinking things over. He was wondering why he had been getting this feeling in his stomach around Cyrus all the time. He had never felt it before he met him.</p><p>It was a very strange feeling. He didn't know if he could even describe it. Maybe his older sister, Amber, would have an idea.</p><p>He walked over to her room and prepared himself to knock on the door. But first he had to figure out what to say. He was too embarrassed to admit he needed advice. He also knew he couldn't ask the question and then tack on the classic, 'I'm asking for a friend.' That would be way too obvious.</p><p>He decided to make his lie less vague and therefore more believable. And he would definitely start with it, so it didn't seem like a last second cover-up. <em>Yeah. That could work.</em></p><p>He knocked lightly on the door, and it opened to reveal Amber standing there with half of her in bedhead tangles and the other half completely neat.</p><p>"What happened to your hair?" he asked, confused.</p><p>"I was sleeping, idiot," she laughed. "Now, what is it?"</p><p>"Uh, someone asked me for advice today and I didn't know the answer so I said I'd get back to them. I was wondering if you had an answer I could give them."</p><p>"Depends, what's the question?" she responded, letting him into her room.</p><p>He sat down on her bed and said, "They wanted to know what it means when you get a twisty, fluttery type feeling in your stomach."</p><p>"Context?" she questioned.</p><p>"Around someone who...may happen to be the only person who you're ever happy around."</p><p>Suddenly Amber squealed and started jumping up and down, clapping her hands really fast.</p><p>"What? What is it?" TJ frantically said.</p><p>"This is just so cute!" she exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm confused," TJ stated. "What's cute?"</p><p>"Gosh, you're so oblivious," she told him playfully. "Don't worry about it."</p><p>Then she smirked and continued, "Anyway, you can tell your friend that they have 'un béguin.'"</p><p>"Ugh, Amber! You know I don't know French!" TJ said, frustrated. "Stop showing off and just tell me in English."</p><p>"Nope. You'll just have to work with what you've got. Hope it helps your friend!" she told him, emphasizing 'friend' in a sing-song voice. Then she pushed him out of her room and shut the door.</p><p>
  <em>Does she know I lied and it was for me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whatever.</em>
</p><p>TJ went back into his bedroom and logged onto his computer. He brought up google and searched 'translate french to english'. A mini google translate box appeared at the top of the results.</p><p>He typed in vaguely what he'd heard Amber say. 'Béguin'. And it translated to.... <em>bonnet? What? That can't be right. That makes no sense.</em></p><p>He adjusted it to say 'un béguin'. The English translation quickly changed. And now it said...'a crush'. Wait. Amber thought he had a crush? On who? Cyrus? That's ridiculous.</p><p>He was about to log off and just forget about it. But then he thought about Cyrus. His brown hair. His eyes. His cute little freckles. The way he cares so much for people, and how he helped TJ feel better more than once. Like nobody had ever done for him before. His adorable love of muffins, and his swing song. Soon he felt his cheeks heat up. Then his mind shifted to Cyrus' lips. They looked so soft. How he just wanted to lean in and-</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, no.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boy, am I in trouble.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was first posted on my wattpad account in my "Tyrus Oneshots" book on January 26th (2020). Part 2 coming next!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If a sentence is in italics, with no single or double quotation marks, it's a thought from whoever's perspective it is.</p><p>P.S. This starts on the day after the basketball game that TJ was benched from. And Cyrus' fight with Buffy never happened.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cyrus' Perspective</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When Cyrus woke up, he checked the time. It was 10:37 AM. He grabbed his phone and checked for any messages from Andi or Buffy. None yet.</p><p>After stretching for a minute or two, Cyrus got up and went to the bathroom to change. Once he was finished, he walked downstairs to the kitchen and poured himself some cereal. He ate in silence, wondering what he would do today. It was Saturday, so there was no school. His parents were still asleep so he couldn't ask them for a ride anywhere.</p><p>He decided he would go to the park and just take a walk around. He stood up and picked up his bowl, dumping it into the sink. Then he went and got his shoes on, and texted his parents before leaving.</p><p>As he walked down the sidewalk, he put his earbuds in and shuffled his music. The first song that came on was 'City Lights' by Bridgit Mendler. But when it got to the chorus, he couldn't help but think of a certain person. TJ Kippen.</p><p> </p><p>'Every time</p><p>That you think you've lost your shine</p><p>Just remember, nothing's brighter</p><p>You're the city lights</p><p>Every time</p><p>That you fade into the night</p><p>Just remember, you're the fire</p><p>You're the city lights</p><p>That shine into the night'</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't sure why he was reminded of TJ, but he didn't care too much. TJ was his friend, after all. It's not a big deal for a song to make you think of your friend. Even if it's a new friend. <em>But why have I never thought of Andi or Buffy while listening to certain songs?</em> he thought to himself. <em>Oh well. It'll probably happen eventually.</em></p><p>A few songs later, the song 'Hey Stephen' by Taylor Swift came on. He heard the first line and thought of TJ again.</p><p> </p><p>'Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving</p><p>But I know I saw a light in you'<br/><br/></p><p>Just then, he remembered that it was a crush song so he skipped it. He was not in the mood to think about Jonah. It always caused him some sort of distress, especially since Jonah was interested in Andi, and not him.</p><p>Once he arrived at the park, he paused his music and put his earbuds in his pocket with his phone. Then he saw that TJ was shooting hoops in the basketball court. He made his way over there to get TJ's attention.</p><p>"Hey," Cyrus called to him.</p><p>TJ caught the basketball as it bounced off the ground after falling through the hoop. "Hey, what's up?" TJ greeted weakly. He seemed down about something.</p><p>"Just had nothing to do this morning so I thought I'd walk to the park."</p><p>"Alright then," TJ replied. "I'm just practicing for when my basketball team suspension is up."</p><p>"Cool. Mind if I watch?" Cyrus asked. He wasn't sure why he was so keen on being around the star athlete, but he quickly brushed it off as nothing.</p><p>Unfortunately, TJ seemed uncomfortable about something, and answered, "Actually, I think I should be alone so I can focus better. Sorry. But maybe next time?"</p><p>"Oh. Okay, sure," Cyrus said, disappointed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, Cyrus was walking through the neighbourhood and found himself at the Red Rooster. He noticed TJ looking through the records in front of the store. He walked up to TJ and tapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Hey!" TJ turned around, smiling widely. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I was just walking around. Saw you here. Figured I'd come say hi," Cyrus told him. "So, hi."</p><p>"Do you listen to records?" TJ blurted out, and then blushed from embarrassment.</p><p>"No, I don't. But I might try it sometime. They seem cool," Cyrus replied.</p><p>TJ and Cyrus smiled at each other for a moment before TJ's eyes suddenly widened with worry.</p><p>"What, what's wrong?" Cyrus asked, concerned.</p><p>"Uh, I just remembered my, um, my mom needs my help with something. I should be heading home," TJ said frantically, putting down the record he was looking at. "I'll see you later."</p><p>And then TJ left in a hurry.</p><p><em>That was weird.</em> Cyrus was disappointed again but decided to try not to think about it too much. He put his earbuds in and turned his music on before going back to his house. It took him about a half hour to get home.</p><p>When he got home, he found a note on the table from his parents. It said that they had gone shopping and would be back by 3. Cyrus checked his phone and saw that it was 2:39.</p><p>He walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. He started thinking about how TJ avoided hanging out with him today and yesterday, and was upset once again. <em>But why does it matter so much? Buffy and Andi have cancelled actual plans with me before and I was fine. Why is this different?</em></p><p>The only thing he could think to compare this feeling of disappointment to was when Jonah didn't want to match jackets with him. But that didn't make any sense. He didn't like TJ that way. He liked Jonah. Right?</p><p>Then he thought back to when he last saw Jonah a couple days ago. This made him realize, he wasn't nearly as nervous around Jonah that day as he usually was. He wanted to know for sure if his crush on Jonah was gone, so he tried to imagine if Jonah were to kiss him. Except he didn't feel anything. It actually felt kind of weird.</p><p>He was ecstatic that he was finally free from this soul-<em>crush</em>ing crush. But it was then that he remembered the disappointment he felt from TJ, similar to that of when he liked Jonah. Did his crush move to TJ? He hoped not. TJ was the biggest straight stereotype and he was not ready for that kind of heartbreak. <em>TJ is just a friend. You don't like him that way, you're just being paranoid,</em> he told himself in his head.</p><p>But even after telling himself that over and over, he somehow found himself closing his eyes and thinking about TJ again. He tried so hard not to, but he started to think about every little perfect amazing detail about him. He started imagining TJ grabbing his face and kissing him. He soon found himself blushing madly, swarms of butterflies in his stomach. And he didn't want the daydream to end.</p><p>He didn't know how long he was in his head for, but suddenly the door opened. He was immediately startled out of his thoughts as he fell off the couch, and landed on the floor.</p><p>
  <em>Great.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have another crush on a straight jock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm in a mass amount of trouble.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TJ's Perspective</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Since he realized he liked Cyrus, TJ had been avoiding him whenever he felt it was too hard to hide. So when Cyrus asked to watch him practice basketball, he declined, worried his feelings would distract him.</p><p>And the following day, when Cyrus found him at the Red Rooster, he soon made an excuse to leave. That time it was because Cyrus' smile made him feel so mushy inside that he was afraid he might just lean in and kiss the smaller boy. Then Cyrus would definitely hate him, and he couldn't handle that.</p><p>When he arrived home from the Red Rooster, he rushed through the door, still in his anxious state. He kicked his shoes off and ran upstairs to his room, not even greeting his sister, Amber, who was sitting at the table, reading.</p><p>After he got into his bedroom and shut the door, he sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. He had really let this go too far. He just wanted to somehow make this crush go away, but he didn't know how.</p><p>He heard a light knock on his door, and he knew there was no point in trying to avoid his own sister. "Come in," he sighed, the words muffled from his hands.</p><p>His door opened, and Amber walked into his room and closed the door, before sitting down next to him.</p><p>"Are you okay?" she asked softly.</p><p>"Never better," he said sarcastically, taking his hands off his face to look at her.</p><p>"What, did your friend get mad at you for the advice I suggested?" she joked, smirking at him.</p><p>TJ found himself blushing again, and quickly lay down, burying his face in his pillow.</p><p>"Leave me alone," he groaned as he placed another pillow on top of his head.</p><p>"Who's the girl?" Amber asked him, and he quickly sat up and looked at her again.</p><p>"What do you mean?" he questioned cautiously. <em>Please don't let her ask too many questions.</em> he thought to himself. <em>She can't find out about my crush.</em></p><p>"Come on, TJ. I know that question the other day wasn't from a <em>friend</em>. You wanted my advice," she teased. "You know you can talk to me, I'm your sister."</p><p>"Amber, you don't know what you're talking about," TJ insisted.</p><p>"Don't I? Now who is the girl you have a crush on?" she persisted.</p><p>"I don't, okay?" TJ stated. "I- I- I just..."</p><p>Suddenly TJ broke down, tears streaming down his face.</p><p>"I just want this to stop. Why can't everything just <em>stop</em>?!" he raised his voice, crying.</p><p>Amber wrapped him into a hug. "TJ, it's okay to have a crush, alright? I know this might be your first one but that's okay. It's not a bad thing."</p><p>"But I...it-it's not okay, it's not okay at all," he sobbed onto her shoulder.</p><p>"Is <em>is</em> okay, I promise you," she told him. "Almost everyone has a crush at some point, it's completely natural."</p><p>"Y-you don't und-derstand," he stuttered.</p><p>"What don't I understand?"</p><p>"I...I mean... it's not j-just that I like someone. I...I...I just can't talk about it."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"It's not important," he said as he pulled away from the hug. He sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm fine. You can, g-go play on your phone or something. I'm just gonna...listen to music, and maybe go on the computer."</p><p>"TJ..." she started, sounding worried.</p><p>"It's okay. I'm better now," he lied.</p><p>"TJ, please don't shut me out. I want to help you but I can't if you won't let me. I'm not going to judge you. I'm your sister, so I don't know why you'd ever think I would. Please talk to me," she begged.</p><p>He took a shaky breath and said, "I'm sorry."</p><p>"You don't have to apologize. Just please tell me what's bothering you."</p><p>"I-I'm, I'm just scared," TJ admitted, looking down. "I don't know how to handle this and I don't know how to tell you. I'm just so terrified of...of..."</p><p>"Of what?"</p><p>"Me," he whispered. It was silent for a moment, and TJ thought she might not have heard him.</p><p>Then she spoke up, "TJ, you can tell me anything."</p><p>"D-do you pr-promise not to tell anyone?" he looked up at her, fear in his eyes. "Even if you hate me?"</p><p>She picked up his hand and linked their pinkies together before saying, "I would never hate you. But yes, I promise."</p><p>"I-I-"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I don't like a g-girl," he finally told her. "I l-like a boy."</p><p>"TJ," she started, pulling him into a hug again. "That's perfectly okay. I'm so sorry you've been so upset about this. It doesn't matter to me, okay?"</p><p>She pulled out of the hug and held his shoulders. She looked him in the eyes and said, "You will always be my little brother and I will always love you, no matter who you love." Then she took her hands off of his shoulders.</p><p>"Thank you for being here," he breathed. "I-I don't know what I would do without you."</p><p>"Of course. You can always come to me. Do you feel better now?"</p><p>"A little bit," he admitted genuinely.</p><p>"Enough to tell me the name of your crush?" she smiled.</p><p>"C-Cyrus," he told her, blushing a little bit.</p><p>"Cyrus? As in Cyrus Goodman? Do you even know him?" she inquired.</p><p>"Yeah, w-we sort of became friends a few weeks ago. I also went to his bar mitzvah recently."</p><p>"Oh, I didn't realize. He's friends with my ex boyfriend Jonah, because I think his other friend Andi is Jonah's girlfriend now. So I know who he is."</p><p>"What do I do, Amber?" TJ asks.</p><p>"Well, I don't think he's dating anyone," Amber smirked at him. "He went out with my friend Iris for a short period of time, but they broke up because he only liked her as a friend."</p><p>"And why are you telling me this?"</p><p>"Because, you should ask him out!" she exclaimed excitedly.</p><p>"What?! I can't do that! He would never like someone like me. And he probably doesn't even like guys!"</p><p>"Oh, yeah? Well number one, you're a great guy and if he doesn't like you he's an idiot. And number two, it seems pretty likely to me, given that he <em>thought</em> he liked Iris and then realized his feelings were only platonic."</p><p>"Amber, you're being ridiculous. He wouldn't like someone who's been so rude to his best friend. And that situation could've been for any reason."</p><p>"Ugh, you're so difficult. At least invite him over? Please?" she begged him.</p><p>"I don't even have his number!" He threw his hands up in frustration.</p><p>"Leave that to me," she told him. "You have Buffy's number from tutoring, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, so? She's not gonna give me his number. She doesn't even like that I'm friends with him, because she hates me."</p><p>"So give <em>me</em> her number."</p><p>Reluctantly, TJ handed his phone over to her. She copied Buffy's number into her own phone and handed his back to him.</p><p>After a few minutes of TJ watching her type away on her phone, she finally looked up at him again.</p><p>"Got it," she told him.</p><p>"How?!"</p><p>"Simple. I explained that you gave me her number, and asked her for Cyrus' number, telling her I wanted to ask him about something science related."</p><p>"Wow. I didn't think it'd be that easy," he said.</p><p>Amber sent him the number through text and he added the contact, before sending him a message.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u">TJ:</span> Hey, it's TJ.</p><p><span class="u">Cyrus:</span> oh, hi. how did you get my number?</p><p><span class="u">TJ:</span> Amber got it from Buffy.</p><p><span class="u">Cyrus:</span> you know amber?</p><p><span class="u">TJ:</span> Yeah she's my sister</p><p><span class="u">Cyrus:</span> wow I can't believe I didn't know that. that's so cool.</p><p><span class="u">TJ:</span> yep. Anyway do you want to come over and play some video games or something?</p><p><span class="u">Cyrus:</span> sure, where do you live?</p><p><span class="u">TJ:</span> {sent current location}</p><p><span class="u">Cyrus:</span> alright, be over soon</p><p> </p><p>"What did I just do?" TJ panicked aloud, as he set down his phone.</p><p>"What <em>did</em> you do?" Amber countered.</p><p>"I invited him over to play video games, and he's coming!"</p><p>"Isn't that a good thing?" Amber asked, confused.</p><p>"No! I'm gonna make a complete fool of myself!"</p><p>"Relax, TJ. It'll be fine. If you want, I can stay and come up with a distraction if anything happens."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Author's Perspective</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After Cyrus arrived, everything went pretty smoothly. They had a great time playing on TJ's Xbox, and eating snacks. But then, at one point, they both reached into the chip bowl at the same time and their hands brushed together. They both quickly retracted their hands and looked away from each other, blushing. Amber noticed this and decided to do something about it.</p><p>Amber waited a few minutes and then casually asked Cyrus to come to the kitchen. TJ secretly followed them and hid behind a far corner to watch. He was worried Amber might accidentally let his secret spill.</p><p>"Cyrus, do you like my brother?" she asked Cyrus.</p><p>Cyrus blushed lightly and stuttered, "W-what do you mean, of course not! That's just crazy, I-"</p><p>"It's okay if you do, I noticed you blushed when you guys accidentally touched hands so I was just wondering."</p><p>"I...um..."</p><p>"Do you like TJ?"</p><p>"Okay, maybe a little," Cyrus said quietly, looking down. He was blushing a lot more now. "Please don't tell him."</p><p>"I don't think that'll be necessary," she smiled, looking over to where she just noticed TJ was watching with a blush spread across his face.</p><p>Cyrus looked up and over towards TJ, and his eyes widened in panic. "T-TJ! Um, how long h-have you been standing there?"</p><p>Instead of replying, TJ made his way over to Cyrus, while Amber took a few steps back.</p><p>Once he was standing there in front of Cyrus, they looked at each other with the biggest heart eyes in the world. TJ then brought his hand up to cup Cyrus' face, leaning in really close.</p><p>"Can I?" he whispered, and Cyrus nodded, his breath getting caught in his throat.</p><p>TJ closed the gap between them and connected their lips. Cyrus kissed back and their lips moved together perfectly. Amber was fangirling in the background, but this moment was theirs and theirs alone. Cyrus slowly brought his hands up to TJ's hair as they continued to kiss. And they were both the happiest they had ever been.</p><p>When they pulled away, they leaned their foreheads together, smiling.</p><p>"I <em>really</em> like you, Underdog," TJ told him.</p><p>"I really like you, too," Cyrus smiled, blushing.</p><p>Amber suddenly squealed, and jumped up, clapping her hands. Both boys turned to look at her, and started laughing, causing her to laugh too. Then TJ turned back to Cyrus, and grabbed both of his hands, interlocking their fingers together.</p><p>"Muffin, will you be my boyfriend?" TJ asked, hopefully.</p><p>"Of course I will," Cyrus replied, smiling really big.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was first posted on my wattpad account in my "Tyrus Oneshots" book on January 28th (2020). Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>